


of blizzards and mario kart

by bimrambles



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dairy Queen, Double Date, F/F, M/M, Mario Kart, Post canon, Prompt Fill, but its mainly awkward fluff yall, canon-divergent, panick attack mention, theres some angst in there somehow, you catch my drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimrambles/pseuds/bimrambles
Summary: a double date at dairy queen and somehow jared's living room





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for the wonderful @hnschen from tumblr that got longer than i intended
> 
> "!!! zoe/alana and jared/evan double date would be so cute??? originally its evan w/ zoe and jared w/ alana, but none of them are interested in one another. zoe is only dragging evan along because she wants to test the waters w alana and alana is only dragging jared along because zoe invited her to a double date n she just wants to flirt with zoe... evan and jared are actually boyfriends its just a new relationship so they havent bothered telling anyone so it works out perfectly"
> 
> i. changed it a bit. i dont know what came over me but i hope u still like aaaaaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yikes 2:57pm  
> yeah no  
> have u ever been inside a bathroom at dairy queen  
> it’s sad to look at

“Are you— are you asking me out?”

“Evan Hansen, I just told you I’m gay like, five minutes ago.” Zoe’s voice rings out the speaker, echoing around the room. He flinches at the loud sound.

“I should’ve phrased that better; are you asking me _out_? Like, _out of the house_.” She snorts out a laugh as Evan nervously chuckles along. “I’m actually serious.”

“Oh, yeah. In your nicest clothes please, and do be ready by three.”

“...I’m just, where are we going?” He starts to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. Evan and Zoe weren’t exactly glued-at- the-hip close friends (that would be Jared and Evan) and they don’t even go out together often, but she loves him, really— just not in the way she thought she did. And that’s fine, because he just so happened to take interest in someone else, and now she’s become sort of his personal enabler slash best friend.

“Breathe easy; I’m going to be there with you, okay? Just— don’t worry about it. It’s a nice day out. It’ll be fine.”

“Right.”

_Call ended._

So that’s where he finds himself— melting in front of his doorstep. It’s unbelievably hot outside as he thumbs his phone, clad in one of his only article of clothing without stripes (a nice, freshly pressed flannel) and skinny jeans, patiently waiting for Zoe to show up. His phone vibrates after shakily sending a “what’s up” to his friend, much to his relief.

Summer vacation. They only have a month until they all go into college. Evan wonders how time flew so fast— maybe because he didn’t do much in these past four years.

yikes 2:49pm  
don’t freak out but i’m at a dairy queen with alana  
you know, i never thought she would ever forgive me  
but here she is, strengthening our bond as a friend and not as a co-president of some fake project

He chews on the nail of his thumb and frowns. As much as he should be proud of Jared for finally mingling with people other than him, Evan can’t help but feel... resentful. No, not because Jared has other friends, but because he’s at “Dairy Queen with Alana”.

sadidas 2:51pm  
that’s a really weird way to say you’re on a date with alana

yikes 2:52pm  
what???  
it’s not a date  
i mean i don’t think this is a date?  
besides why would i be texting you if this was a date

There Alana goes, pacing back and forth across the street as she leaves Jared alone at a four-seater table looking like a complete loser. She’s on her phone, presumably trying to call someone over and over but nobody’s answering. The thing is, it _is_ actually a date, but Jared didn’t come with any interest to romantically pursue Alana. She just asked him out one day to a casual one-on-one date. So, here he is, trying to amuse himself with how this whole thing is already blowing over.

But he’s not laughing anymore— Jared couldn’t be any more _confused_.

sadidas 2:53pm  
bathroom break obv

yikes 2:57pm  
yeah no  
have u ever been inside a bathroom at dairy queen  
it’s sad to look at

Why _did_ Alana ask him out? He’s already made it undeniably clear that he’d rather be with another person— through drunken phone calls after rummaging through his parents’ liquor cabinet when Evan refused to join him. ( _“Honestly? He can go fuck himself. Yup. Even though I’d rather do it first— wait, forget I ever said that. I’m drunk. Alana, shut the fuck up, this isn’t funny!”_ )

sadidas 2:59pm  
well have fun with not-dating alana :v  
ok gtg

Zoe greets him with a wave as she jogs over, well-dressed and hair neatly tucked into a ponytail. “Hope you’re ready to dig into some ice cream.”

“Ice cream?”

The pieces start to click. Where is Zoe going with this? Because if she’s going where he thinks she is, this will soon become the epitome of all bad ideas.

“Off to Dairy Queen, duh. I think it’s a new joint. And... I might’ve forgotten to mention this to you a while ago, but we’re on a double date.”

“Zoe.”

“It’s going to be fine, it’s just Jared and Alana, and we’re going to have a fun time.”

“Zoe, I really don’t.”

“Evan. I’m a lesbian—”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“—who obviously has no motive of having you as my romantic partner. You’re my _friendly_ date. Jared’s going to be there anyways, see?” She pauses.  “And... Alana.”

“Oh right. _Alana_ ,” He repeats, fumbling after her as she strides down the street. “I remember exactly a week ago you said something about Alana Beck. What was it, _adorable_?”

“I call everyone adorable.”

“Yeah, but you don’t just call anyone _that_ adorable.”

“That was nothing!”

“You just want to hang out with Alana and brought me along because you couldn’t go by yourself.” He knows the feeling all too well, but sometimes it’s just too good not to tease Zoe about it.

“Okay, yes,” She thinks. “And no, because I’m going to set you up with Jared.” She teases back with a grin. His face wipes with the look of fear— Evan is outright _mortified_. “That’s right. Evan and Jared, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I—”

“Zoe!”

“Someone’s got to do it,” She mumbles to herself, though she may have said it a little louder so Evan can hear. His stomach churns with dread. “And don’t be a buzzkill. I will _not_ let you ruin this.”

Falling in love with your best friend might’ve been easy for some people, but not for Evan. It has always been this: accidentally saying things you mean but didn’t mean to say, shifting your glances so you’re not staring, sweaty palms, and excruciatingly awkward sleepovers (— a cruel twist in the sheets, stirring, pooling deep within his stomach; he couldn’t tell if it was guilt or _something else_ —). There’s a knot in his chest that pleasantly swells when Jared says or does something oddly nice for Evan, which almost never happens. Though, there became days where Evan gets either a glimpse or a long hard look at the Jared underneath all that sarcasm and teen aggravation.

They would have heartfelt one-on-one conversations atop Jared’s balcony (feet up and accidentally kicking potted plants off the railing) which was like –as much as he couldn’t bear the analogy— the yellow field to his fake-Connor. And days like those were nice and almost peaceful. Though not quiet, they were blanketed with solitude. Like how days with friends are supposed to be. It didn’t have to be long or insightful, sometimes the small talk would do. _(How’s life? Crap? Yeah, me too_. _)_

Jared— he has a lot of guards up. Some days Evan gets to see it down; more often now than ever as they frequent nights in his room, spilled beer on the carpet and controller in hand. And if he thinks about it, he’s always been there for Evan, whether he’s acted like it or not. Jared couldn’t see through the lies and the shifting glances, but even then it seemed like he trusts Evan more than himself.

“This is a terrible idea.” He wrings his hands with nerves.

“Save that for when you’re walking home with your new boyfriend.”


	2. the blizzards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean, if she’d like, we can hold hands. Laugh loudly at the screen until everybody’s yelling at us to try and shut us up. Maybe have unhygienic make out sessions at the back of the movie house.”

Alana re-enters and sits back down, pocketing her phone with a worried frown. Zoe hasn’t been picking up her phone— did she just decide to bail? Across her, she looks at her supposed “date mate” with his elbows on the table, nose stuck in his phone.

“Look, Alana,” He says with a smile, not tearing his eyes from his own device. “This just isn’t going to work out.” She almost chokes on her own spit, apprehension beginning to die down as she takes this graceless moment to cool her nerves.

“...what.” She says, —which is the only appropriate response, by the way— blank and catatonic. He shrugs nonchalantly.

“Hate to break it to you, but I’m just not interested. I admire you for your persistence, but that’s not gonna cut it.”

“Are you...?” She’s fighting a smile before she breaks out in full laughter as he’s clearly and frustratingly puzzled. “Oh my god, you’re hilarious. I don’t want you here just as much as you don’t want to be here. In other words? I’m not dating you, idiot.” He squints at her, trying to decipher just what he’s gotten himself into. “I’m waiting for someone.”

“Who else is coming?”

“Uh, Zoe and Evan.” She nervously replies. Jared doesn’t see it right away.

“Okay, whatever, but I don’t know what in the ever loving fuck you’re up to? I just came to see what a disaster this date is going to be.” Rude, but it’ll do, “But a double date? Seriously, you can’t put Evan and I at the same table and expect us to keep still.”

Alana stops laughing. In that moment of silence, they share a look. She breaks, heaving vivaciously. He blushes hard.

“Oh, I know.”

_(He frantically grabs his phone, presses and holds three to speed dial Alana. “Alana? Oh my God, he’s snoring, Alana— he’s snoring. What the fuck am I going to do— what if he wakes up? Can you hear that? I can’t get him off of me. I’m stuck and I’m going to die like this. You’re not helping—”)_

“What exactly are you trying to get out of this?” He snaps.

“A date.” She says this airily, but quickly clamps her mouth shut before she says anything else. She regrets bringing Jared into this mess, but she had to have some (albeit indirect) support if she wants to hit it off with Zoe. “And no, not with Evan.”

“You have a diddly darn gay crush on Zoe Murphy. Wow.” He rolls his eyes, propping his head on his hand. “You could’ve just gone alone, or something, and why’s _Evan_ coming—” He pauses. “You did fucking not.”

“Sorry we’re late!” In flawless timing, a familiar voice appears behind him, causing the two bantering friends to jump in their seats. Zoe apologizes under her breath and hops on the seat beside Alana, Evan across Zoe. Jared sighs, because Evan, sporting his red flannel (which Jared has only seen him in one other time, which was at a talent show that he refused to attend and therefore was just left crying backstage) and tight dark jeans, sitting right next to Jared in closer proximity than he could bear.

It was just a little crush. What he hates most is that Alana knows about this little crush of his, and though that’s primarily Jared’s drunk self’s fault (it’s the speed dial that tempts him), it’s still shitty.

_She’s trying to set me up and gets a date out of it. This is complete bullshit._

“I’ll take your orders.” Jared offers, grateful that his voice doesn’t quiver the way it does when he’s nervous. He just needed a minute to breathe— he can’t believe this is happening. He’s been _set up_. And he’s might be a little pissed he didn’t see it coming. He tries his best to keep calm and collected as each of his friends cite out their flavours. All blizzards, Chocolate chip cookie dough for Alana and M &M’s milk chocolate candies for Zoe. Evan doesn’t know what to get, so Jared just marks two Oreo cookie blizzards for both Evan and himself.

“I’ll come with you!” Evan blurts out as Jared makes his way to the counter. Zoe is evidently suppressing her giggle.

“Well, duh, I can’t carry four cups by myself.”

“Have fun!” Alana coos, but they halt their laughing as they quickly realize they’re by themselves at the table. Zoe looks ecstatic. She’s flushed, and the way her ponytail wears a few stray hairs tell that she must have ran with Evan to get here on time. She clears her throat. “So, you and Evan...?”

“No, no, no, no, I just dragged him along! Seeing as... you have Jared with you, I didn’t want to be a third wheel, you know and—”

“Me? And Jared?” She raises her brow. _Oh_.

“I’m guessing Jared is irrelevant?” Alana gags at the thought of it being otherwise.

“It will never ever happen. Not in a million years. I just kind of brought him, too. Besides, he’s totally into Evan.” The tension washes away as relief sweeps over the two. “Did you know he called me at three in the morning because Evan slept on his lap after his first time drinking?” At the counter, they could hear Jared’s voice get louder in an effort to deflect what Alana could possibly be saying from Evan’s ears.

“Oh my God. That’s actually quite sad.”

“I know.” They laugh, nerves dissolving with the tense atmosphere.

“So... that’s it, huh?”

“Well, if you’ve got other plans than setting up two insufferable boys who’ve been pining after each other for the past three months?”

“Not really. If you don’t count a date, that is.”

“You— on a date?” Alana frowns.

She was hoping she could strike something with Zoe, but it appears that she’s too late. She should’ve seen it coming, though. Zoe is beautiful, talented, and really, _really_ smart (they’ve competed against each other a few times in regional contests, but Alana made sure that every single time, she comes out winning in the end. She can’t bear the thought of embarrassing herself by losing.) — there’s just no way. She didn’t know any other woman-loving woman in school, or maybe she hasn’t gotten around much. She knew Zoe was a lesbian. Every girl— and guy knew that. Alana, a raging pansexual, knew that.

“Yeah, volume two of Guardians of the Galaxy’s out until next week. Steal some popcorn and whatnot.”

“Oh, okay.” Alana chews the insides of her cheek.

“I mean, if she’d like, we can hold hands. Laugh loudly at the screen until everybody’s yelling at us to try and shut us up. Maybe have unhygienic make out sessions at the back of the movie house.”

“That’s nice.” Alana’s starting to grow uncomfortable. The image throws Alana off, of course— Zoe kissing, let alone holding someone that isn’t her, to the view of Gamora fending off alien enemies. Zoe looks like she’s looking forward to it, too. She’s starting to think that Zoe may be a bit of an ass _,_ because now she feels the stinging pain of utmost rejection as Zoe rubs it in her face. Zoe takes this as her cue to be more forward.

“We could take it to the girl’s restroom?” Zoe jokes, but frustratingly, Alana still doesn’t get the hint.

“I don’t know, it’s up to _her_ , why are you telling me this—”

“I’m asking you out.”

See: Jared at the counter, carrying two blizzards in his right hand, and one other blizzard in the left. Evan holds his own, desperately trying to tell Jared he can just let Evan carry the other one. Jared almost trips.

“ _Oh_ , oh my god, yes, okay, but not tonight. This wasn’t— yeah!” Her eyes grow wider each huff, the other girl giggling to herself.

“Next week, Friday?”

Jared loudly returns to the table, setting the blizzards down.

“All of you owe me money.” He scoffs as Evan takes a rather large bite of his ice cream and wincing from the cold. No, he’s not watching. He is _not_ watching. “Except for Alana. you’ve got at least some cents off depending on how much a spoonful costs.” Cue a monstrous kick from under the table. Jared yelps, but he continues talking much to his own demise. “Hey, Evan, you got any plans tonight?”

“N—no, not really...” Evan says with a cold, stuffed mouth. He swallows, but there’s still some cream dripping past his bottom lip. Jared couldn’t stop staring at it as it makes a tantalizingly slow trail down to his chin. “Why?”

“Ah, nothing. I was just thinking we could hang out after this.” He mumbles as he seems to be trapped in a daze. It’s at the very bottom of his face now, and if he waits any longer it’s going to— “Jesus, Evan, you’re a god damn mess.” He lunges for a tissue to wipe the thing off, and thanks to the painfully blinding light of the godforsaken food chain, you could see how pale his hands were (he’d been red in the face, and it’s hilarious to see it in contrast to his cold hands, as Alana quietly remarks to the girl beside her).

“Thanks?” Evan’s voice embarrassingly falters, giving the other male a look that says “ _what exactly are you doing_?” Jared can only smile back, leaning back on the soft cushions behind him— ah, the advantages of having a corner seat. The conversation continues between the four of them, each minute as Evan inches closer and closer to Jared. He doesn’t think he’s doing it on purpose— Jared has spent enough time with Evan to know that that’s just what he does when he’s so immersed in a conversation. It's not that Jared minds.

Maybe he should.

_I’m pathetic._

“What? No, you’re not.” Evan replies louder than he could have controlled, disoriented by the words that unmistakably slipped out of Jared’s mouth.

“Is something wrong?” Zoe chirps, empty cup in hand.

“Dairy Queen is boring.” Jared theatrically lets his head fall onto Evan’s shoulder. Suddenly hyper-aware of the other’s breathing with how his shoulders marginally rise and fall with every breath, he fakes a sigh. “Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

Evan nods for his sake— shifting just a little bit so he can whisper closer to Jared’s ear. “That’s not what you mean.”

“Forget it.” He whispers back.

“We can join you guys tonight, right?” Zoe fortunately interrupts. “Or if you have something else to—”

“Of course, why not?” Jared lies because it would be awkward to say no. In fact, he already has a list of three reasons why not.

One, he hasn’t cleaned the place yet. (Usually he wouldn’t mind when Evan’s the only one around because Evan is all too familiar with how Jared has little to no energy when it comes to keeping a room clean.)

Two, Mario Kart is the only game he has for more than two players, and admittedly, Jared is terrible at Mario Kart. (He doesn’t mind the smile on Evan’s face when he wins.)

Three, Jared can’t help himself. (He can’t help himself when Evan has a controller in his hands, throwing his head back as his laugh reaches past the ceiling and to the sky, his joy immortalized in the stars.)


	3. the mario kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Evan, that is not what I meant by walking home with a boyfriend.”

“Sike, motherfucker! _Fuck you_ , Jared.” Alana angrily mumbles as her Toad crosses the finish line first, followed by Zoe and her Princess Peach. Evan has his Luigi miraculously squeezing in at third, as Jared’s Yoshi finishes last. He claims it to be bad luck and a faulty controller, but Alana is indubitably legendary.

“I _hate_ this game.” Jared spits out, throwing himself back to the cushions. “That’s it. We’re playing something else.”

“Just one last round, pretty, pretty please?” Zoe pleads, bouncing next to him before he swats her away in annoyance.

“No—” But then he remembers Evan. He had that ridiculous smile on his face— not even trying as he effortlessly zooming past his cart. Maybe it’s because he’s distracted, or he does just genuinely suck, but he doesn’t care. He’d rather see it again. “Okay, fine.”

Zoe sighs. She’s shifts her weight on Alana now. Alana’s never felt this... alive. Her heart is beating louder than anything else in this room. She breathes in this space of clearness, where she doesn’t have to worry about tests or college credentials or unnecessary internships. It’s just the four of them, sitting on Jared’s crusty couch yelling at each other. And _Zoe_ _Murphy_ , with her knee pressed up against Alana’s side, laughing like there’s no tomorrow.

And with that knee pressing up against her side, she almost forgets about _Alana Beck_ co-president of an organization responsible, but not known, for ruining the Murphy family’s reputation. She almost forgets the insults thrown their way because of _her_ , because she couldn’t listen. She couldn’t stand being known as a failure.

She remembers the late night that had Zoe answering the door to a bleary-eyed girl who’s barely a foot shorter than her. She remembers, but doesn’t quite know how they ended up on the couch, buried in tears and guilt, bathing in the soft glow of the television in front of them. She remembers how she was forgiven, though she felt undeserving. But she was forgiven, and she was given permission to forget.

So she forgets what she once almost forgot, and for good measure, she lets Zoe win.

“Fuck yeah, suck on _that_ , Jared!” Zoe jumps in her seat, startling those beside her. Alana laughs, the pain in her chest subsiding quickly. “Now _that_ , is a round.”

Alana could cry about Zoe Murphy, how she was so caring and so compassionate. Though Zoe couldn’t be delicate even if she tried, she always knew what to say when you’re feeling down, and she wouldn’t waste a second to cheer you up. Alana realizes that she’s been fondly staring at her for too long to be considered normal, so she looks away. Until then, she didn’t notice the soft hand that gently rests on hers.

“Thank God it’s over.” Jared exclaims, glad to finally get it off his back. It was embarrassing enough to lose the first time. And now the second. And the third. And the— “Now you can get out of my house.”

“...Can I stay over?” Evan yawns, stretching over the space Jared leaves in the couch as Jared stands up.

“Evan, that is not what I meant by walking home with a boyfriend.”

“You, what?” Jared’s voice breaks, and so does Alana.

Evan visibly tries to sink into the cushions of the couch in hopes that it swallows him whole. Jared almost felt bad by the way red fills his face and how he crosses his arms across his chest— his own pulse racing because, well.

“Hey, you know what, I’ll give you two some privacy.” Zoe starts, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“I’d rather have you _not_.” Jared —more or less— pleads to the girl; he’d rather be berated now than tomorrow when the girls start asking how the rest of the night went.

“I will; it’s getting really late so Alana and I are going to head home. You know what, I owe you big time. Call us when you need something.” She gives him a wink, intertwining her fingers with a flustered Alana (who could only mutter a meekly “bye”), shutting the door before he could protest.

Jared’s left alone with nothing but a string of his confidence and a massive crush on his best friend. Well, he’s stayed over pretty much every other night, and they've been fine. Why does it have to change now?

“Hi.” Evan greets awkwardly, shifting a bit in his seat.

“Hey.” The television shuts off with a click. Jared sighs. “Honestly, this wasn’t what I expected.”

He wishes he had something better to say though, because with the way Evan winces (minimally so, but Jared could see it), it seems that he thinks the events of the night are going to end sourly.

“That’s... yeah, me neither. Well, that’s fine. I’ll just, I'll show myself out,” Evan laughs nervously, self esteem rapidly declining as he tries not to tremble on his way to the door. He could feel it— his blood rushing, his brain telling him to just _leave already, because now that Jared knows you like him, Jared doesn’t want to spend time with you anymore, you're a freak._ “It’s, er, cool. Tonight was cool, I mean. Thanks for having us.”

“Hey, you said you wanted to stay over, why don’t you stay over?”

“You don’t... think?”

“Well, fuck, you _are_ oblivious.” Jared chuckles.

“Jared—” Jared has always been the oblivious one. He never caught Evan pretending to be asleep, occassionally tossing and turning in the bottom bunk because his thoughts were being particularly loud about the fact that Jared is sleeping 4 feet above him. He never caught Evan and his panic attacks in the bathroom— he wasn’t familiar with the bathroom, and he doesn’t know where all the soap is, and Evan said something particularly weird to Jared and now Jared’s probably already suspecting that Evan’s _attracted_ to him. He never caught Evan counting the seconds between his exhales, because whenever he’s around Jared, he forgets how to breathe. “I’m... If— if you really mean that _I’m_ oblivious, I’m probably going to hate you forever.”

“Wow, it takes a lot of dedication to love me for that long.” He begins to tease, still clinging onto that one flimsy string of confidence. “That’s a joke, right? You won’t hate me forever?”

A beat.

“Of course not. No, never.”

“Okay, good.”

“You— you said something a while ago.” _I’m pathetic._ “Dairy Queen?”

He hasn’t forgotten his minor slip-up. “Yeah, the uh, I’m pathetic, that’s... it’s true. Well, you already know.”

“Know what? You’re pathetic?” He mumbles as Jared sits down next to him. “Now, that’s pathetic.”

The two laugh in the comfortable silence of the room. It’s moments like this— moments of unsolicited intimacy that led Jared to believe that there’s a future where he remains happy, and not in constant denial of just how much he deserves. Jared doesn’t hesitate, he doesn’t think twice about it. Because it’s not a lie, because both of them are painfully awkward, among other reasons that would take more time to admit. “Holy fucking shit, Evan, I’m in love with you.”

“I—Okay.” Evan, he’s at a loss for words. “Uh, good. I... me too.”

“This wasn’t what I expected. Never my entire life, never seen it coming. I didn’t think it would be this good. You’re better than what I deserve, and I just want to let you know that—” He swallows miserably, “That I can’t _stand_ you. I can’t stand not thinking about you. And I can’t stand not worrying about you, if you’ve been doing okay. And you’re the only one who’s done that to me. Nowhere else have I felt any more indifferent to my own conscience than with you. ‘Just a little crush’, I’d tell Alana. That’s fucking hilarious. And then they pull _this_ shit.” He finishes rambling, his throat dry from speaking. Jared laughs. “Okay, I don’t know what to say anymore.”

“You don’t have to say any more.”

“That’s good, right? You’re good?”

“Never better.” They're wrapped in a hug, Evan burying his face in the crook of Jared’s neck.

-@-@-@-@-

Alana quietly slips into the household, her resurfacing memories not so pleasant. Zoe takes her hand in reassurance, leading her to the living room. Her parents are out of sight— they’re too busy having fun out of town anyways— but they still find the thrill in keeping their footsteps light and voices to a whisper, pretending that they’re afraid to wake somebody up in the house.

She’s madly in love with her and it's rare times like these that makes her feel that she fits right in.

The television hums out a waltz as a couple dances on screen. Alana claims to have never danced before, ashamed at the fact that she missed senior prom.

So naturally, Zoe just had to teach her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have reached the end of the fic !  
> did u enjoy the bonus alana/zoe at the end
> 
> honestly i apologize for the frequent switching of povs but i just love these 2 ships so much and i hope i did alana/zoe justice bc its my first time writing them  
> also im just qwkjdngskdfh this looks more like poorly stitched together drabbles im so sorry im a goof lmao
> 
> i dont have a beta reader bc im a hardcore loser


End file.
